halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Rebirth
=Forward= This story is about Joshua McIntosh being an Insurrectionist in years 2523-2525. =Section One: Cale= Sirius IX system, Planet Cale October 25th(relative to season) 2523 Falhir Ravine, 3 miles west of Carthage Prologue The prey was in the sights. Right now Joshua had the chance to give and take away the life of the Z’Kudu. The small deer like animal raised its head from the patch of brown grass it was chewing, seeming to sense its imminent peril. From across the ravine he could see it sensed danger. Joshua slowed his breathing and tried his best to regulate his heartbeat, this was his “Zen” mode. The trance like state sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. Time seemed to stand still as he slowly eased the trigger of the small but powerful hunting rifle and shifted it closer to himself. He stayed his finger and didn’t fire, he decided since his target hadn’t been there all day he should just leave. He heard a very distant, almost inaudible rifle shot and felt something in the pit of his stomach drop. ---- Two hours had past and Joshua hadn’t moved, except for his breathing. He was going to leave when he saw something move. He sighted through his scope and saw a massive snake made of leaves and brush crawl forth to the spot where the deer had been. However this was no snake, this was his mission. Joshua was "defending" his planet from the U.N.S.C. After putting an embargo into effect Joshua and his fellow merchants grew restless and soon could no longer provide food for their families. With no new buyers arriving on the planet Joshua could simply no longer afford to feed his brothers and sisters. The McIntosh family was closely knit and fairly large. Two months ago Joshua’s father had given him the merchant stand, the small space worthy ship, and goods to do what he wished, and then he ran off to join the Insurrection. Joshua had learned from rebel radio broadcasts his father had been gunned down while trying to bomb a mall in some heavily populated city in the inner colonies. His mother had died in a car accident when Joshua was ten. After the embargo there had been terrorist attacks on recruitment offices on Cale. the U.N.S.C. had put boots on the ground to try and “intimidate” the rebels into giving up their need for independence, but ever since there had been small, sproadic firefights all over the planet. Joshua hadn’t killed anybody yet but he was prepared to whatever it took to be free. The man was wearing a Ghillie suit. It seamlessly blended with the golden grass and made him nearly invisible. Joshua hated to admit it but if the other sniper hadn’t moved then Joshua would have left and probably have gotten killed. The large coniferous tree he was under masked him in shade and to boost his camouflage he wore dark blue clothes, the perfect shade to blend in. Joshua brought his rifle to bear, and entered his “Zen” state. The cross hairs moved to the mans head. He slowly tracked this poor soul that was about to be ended. The “Unnie” was carrying a high powered sniper rifle, an srs ninety something was all that Joshua could remember from his briefings in secret “UnderGround” locations. Joshua’s heart began beating intensely as he prepared to take a life: his first assignment. He was going to receive pay that would otherwise take him weeks to make at his stand. The unknown soldier stopped. This was Joshua’s chance, he setup the sights and slowly began to ease the trigger. He closed his eyes as the bullet left the chamber, crossed the ravine and impacted in the mans unprotected skull a fraction of a second later. Joshua kept his eyes shut, and only reopened them five minutes later to make sure he, himself, wasn’t dead. He looked through the scope again and would have missed the man again except for the dark red spot on his otherwise perfect camouflage. Joshua slowly crept out from under the tree and silently walked back to his hometown of Carthage. Chapter One: Carthage Sirius IX system Planet Cale Carthage, West Sector October 23rd, 2523 The sprawling megalopolis of Carthage spanned 50 miles in every direction. In the East sectors were the Factories supplying hundreds of thousands of jobs for the poor and desperate. The North sector was where the administrative buildings were, and where the high class lived, shopped and worked. The West was where the people who worked in the east lived, the slums as called by the higher social classes. It was also the biggest and most densely populated sector. The South was the smallest sector, it was the ports and was usually a ghost town, inhabited by no more than ten thousand people at one time. Joshua made his way through the dark and dirty streets. They apathetic gray buildings crowded the streets like hungry dogs around a mans dinner. The depressingly gray sky was always covered with clouds and the sun never shone through. People milled along the streets, seemingly with no emotion. Either too tired to show happiness or, more likely, had nothing to be happy about. Joshua made his way as quickly as possible to the nearest Maglev train station. It was one of the few that regularly had a train headed to the Ports which is exactly where Joshua wanted to go. He arrived in the south sector in a few minutes. He briskly made his way to an old looking warehouse on the bay. Two armed guards sat on cheap plastic chairs playing cards on an overturned wooden box. One of them leaned towards the other and said something inaudible. The other man nodded and they approached him. "Pugna," the man sternly said, "Concussio," Joshua said in reply. The man nodded and led Joshua to the door and let him in. The old warehouse was meant to hold supplies that were to be picked up by ships but fell into disuse. It was revitalized by the new presence of people. The walls were covered with monitors each displaying a different area of the city. There were only two rooms; the main part of the warehouse, and another room off in the corner that was also protected by an armed guard. Joshua walked confidently to the doors, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the guards face. His face looked like someone took a huge knife and carved his face for Halloween. In place of his left eye was just a rough disk of metal that looked like a little saw blade. He also had a long scar around his neck that pulsated with every heartbeat. "What do you want?" The man asked in a deep hoarse voice. "I'm here to see The Boss," Joshua replied timidly, "Credentials?" The man growled, "Just tell him Josh is here," Joshua said quietly not looking at the man the entiretime. The man grunted and slipped inside the door. He returned in a few seconds and opened the door just enough for him to fit. The Boss, or Mati McConnell, was a childhood friend who got Joshua to join the rebellion in the first place. He had bleached his hair blond and his blue eyes seemed to pierce your soul. "Ah, Josh, good to see ya. How'd it go?" "It's done." Joshua said shakily, "How did it feel killing a facist dog?" Mati asked with a sick smile on his face, "Uh, it was..." Joshua couldn't explain how it felt to kill another man. He couldn't explain the deep churning in his gut, he couldn't explain the feeling of ice in his veins, he could not explain the regret he had. "Whatever, I do not care," he said flatly, "He is your bank card. The funds have already been transferred to the account. Five thousand if I'm not mistaken?" Joshua's heart skipped a beat. That was five times what he made in a month, and double what Mati said he was going to pay him. "You look surprised? Well, I thought 'If Joshy was in my place would he do me favor?'." Joshua stood there speechless, "Tell you what. You call me tomorrow and I'll have a new job for you. Now go home and feed your brothers and sisters." Joshua had a new spring in his step as he made his way to the Market. He had never spent so much money on a meal before. Chapter Two: Just a Job Sirius IX system, Planet Cale Carthage, North Sector October 26th, 2523 19:28 Standard Military Time Joshua's heart beat raced. The heavy backpack that contained the 12kg of C-12 beat heavily against his back. Sweat coalesced on his palms, as he nervously checked the time. waiting, always waiting he thought to himself. 12:30 his watch beeped. It was time. Joshua could feel the security cameras on his back as he made his way to the Dennehn Administrative building. He was clad in the tan outfit of a delivery man. He wore face changing makeup that would fool even the best facial structure recognition software. He walked through the front doors and up to the front desk, where a pretty blonde woman sat. What a shame Joshua thought. "Package for a mister, uh, Kerblis." He said in a gruff voice. He tried his best not to sound nervous. Joshua thought he was doing bad but the woman didn't notice. She got that alot. "Oh, okay. Where do I sign?" the woman asked with a seductive smile. Joshua stifled his attraction to the woman. "No signature required 'mam," He said while forcing a smile. The woman giggled cutely, and slipped the package under the large wooden desk. "Anything else?" The woman called as Joshua briskly turned and left the building. Once outside he reached into the lofty pocket of the brown trousers and touched a small button sewed into the fabric. A three minute count down began on the bomb, that was now twelve floors under the feet of three of the commanding generals for the UNSC on Cale. Joshua got into his brown delivery truck, and headed towards the south sector. Exactly three minutes after he left the building the bomb exploded, sending a terrifying boom throughout the city. The blast was so powerful that he felt a significant vibration on the steering wheel. ---- =A half an hour later Joshua arrived at the same warehouse that he had came from just over an hour later. He removed the facial modifications and stepped out. He walked nervously to the two guards who just nodded and smiled at him. Joshua knocked on the door which was promptly opened by a new young recruit named Alexander. Joshua just nodded to the 16 year-old who replied with a happy grin. Mati was just leaving the second room when Joshua entered. "Ah! There he is! The man of the hour!" Mati shouted happily. "I bet you feel great, having killed those facist dogs! Hah, how ironic. With their own explosives!" "Yep." Joshua managed a smile. Not because he wanted to but because he knew Mati would get into one of his "fits". "My god! They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Mati whispered into Joshuas ear, "Come follow me." Mati led them to the second room where the room was plastered with monitors now showing the wake of the bomb. The entire building had collapsed as the first two floors where blasted to pieces. There was about 26 bodies laying strewn across the square that held the other building of the Dennehn Administration. No doubt, countless others had died in the building collapse, but the ones on the first two floors probably would never be found. Joshuas mind flashed back to the pretty blonde woman. He felt his gut sink. "My god what a beautiful tapestry of carnage," Mati emphasized carnage with a demented tone. One of the news stations was showing the blast from the security cameras. When the bomb exploded the huge ball of flame disintergrated about 10 bystanders. The ensuing shockwave made the film go static. "How does it feel to be one hundred thousand dollars richer?" inquired Mati. "Great! I feel nothing for those facist pigs." Lied Joshua. "Haha! Now that's what I like hearing!" Mati said gleefully, "Now go home war hero, you've had along day." Joshua was guided out by the guard with the carved face who looked at Joshua apathetically. Outside a chilling wind bit him to the bone. Winter is showing his ugly head thought Joshua. He made his way quickly to the MagLev station. He boarded quietly and arrived in the west sector a few minutes later. He walked slowly back to his apartment, all the while without a thought about the days events. Just as he was about to slip his keycard through the reader he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel to the back of his head. "Who do you work for?" A man asked in a strange accent. "W-what?" Trembled Joshua. "Don't be dumb. Answer the question!" the man yelled. "No-one, I work alone." Joshua said suddenly confident "Liar!" The man yelled, "What involvement did you have with the Dennehn bombing?" "Nothing!" Joshua yelled, The man cocked the gun, "Just tell me why then?" He continued to shout. "I didn't do it!" Joshua hollered back. The man fired his pistol in the air twice. "TELL ME, I KNOW YOU DID IT!" The stranger yelled at the top of his lungs. "I did to feed my family... I being paid by... Brain Calenaw... his headquarters are at" Joshua sighed, "In the west by the Misrah factory, on 445th and Weston..." The man eased the barrel of his head, he could still feel it pointed at him "Okay. Just tell why, the truth this time," He whispered. "It was just a job." Joshua said in a normal tone. Joshua reached into his pocket, pulled out his own pistol, and turned around in the blink of an eye. But just like his appearence, his disappearnce was also a mystery. Joshua sat down against the door and cried for the first time since his mother's death. Chapter Three: "A...Problem" Sirius IX system, Planet Cale Carthage, North Sector January 26th, 2524 00:28 Standard Military Time The top of the roof was cold enough as it was without the wind. But the 35 mile per hour gusts made it nearly impossible to bear. Joshua lay still and silent next to his restless partner. The wiry Alexander was smoking a cigarette and playing with his SMG. He repeatedly slid the slide back and forth, with a loud metallic clack. "Cut that out will ya?" Joshua said softly, "Sorry 'tosh," Alexander used his nickname which really got on his nerves. ''Beep Joshua's watch insisted the time was 12:30. Time to get it over with" he thought to himself. He tapped Alexander then his watch and cocked his silenced SMG. Joshua stood at the edge of the rooftop, his back to the empty space behind him. He made sure his rapel line was secure. He breathed in, and jumped. For a brief moment he hung suspended by noting but the air. But in a split second gravity grasped him and he went along a sharp arc before his feet smashed through the Administrative buildings fiftieth floor window. In one smooth motion he unlatched the rapel line, flicked the saftery off his weapon and rolled. He slowly rose bringing his silent weapon with him. All clear. A moment later young Alexander dame through the empty now smashed window. The skinny blonde kid was what mostly everybody referred to him at the warehouse, but when Joshua actually acknowledged him by his first name he wouldn't stop bothering him. The kid most definitely had ADD because he could never keep still. He was a kindhearted boy who was brainwashed into thinkning that killing wasn't bad, and that a new government should take over. Joshua personnally didn't believe that but he needed the money. Quite contrary to what most people thought the kid was a crack shot and could shoot tighter groups than anyone he knew. This was precisely the reason Joshua had chosen him for the mission. ALexander landed awkwardly in the office and tripped over himself. Joshua still pointing his SMG at the doorway grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up. "Thanks 'tosh," Alex said with a grin. "Don't mention it kid." Joshua replied quietly, "Cover me." Joshua slowly moved toward the door. He reached his glove hand to the door handle and pushed down. Joshua slowly and quietly slid the door open and stuck his SMG through. Only the nightlights were on which gave the hallway an eerie red glow. Joshua knew that the guards would be coming. The window sensors would've reported it and a guard was mostly likely on his way. Joshua slid into the alcove across from him and waited. He motioned for Alexander to stay in the office and close the door. A minute later he heard the elevator ding, and heard heavy footsteps. The guard shone his flashlight on the door number and reached for his keycard. As he did so Joshua pushed him against the door and put his gun to his head. "W-what do you want?" the man whimpered. He was a relativley fat man who looked like he constantly sweated. "Tell them it's all clear." Joshua whispered. "O-okay," The man slowly reached for his radio, "It's all clear here Svidsky." "What the hell broke the window?" The man on the other end replied, "A bird, a really big bird." The man shakily answered, "Something wrong Rawlins?" As if to emphasize his point, Joshua pressed the barrel deeper into the man's flabby head, "N-no, evything's good" "Whatever you say. Svidsky out." "Can I go?" the fat man asked, "Not that easy. Sorry no hard feelings." With that Joshua hit the man in the back of the skull with the butt of the SMG. Unconcious, the man slumped to the floor. Joshua nabbed his keycard and radio. He nocked twice on the door, and ALexander came out. All smiles and sunshine. "C'mon, let's move." Joshua said. "Got it." Alexander replied quietly. They made their war slowly down the hallway until they got to the elevator. Joshua fingered the down button. A few minutes later the elevator was back. Empty. Joshua breathed a sigh of relief and entered. ''Good he thought, No cameras. Joshua slipped in, and a few seconds after, so did Alexander. Joshua pressed the B button. "Access denied. Level 3 clearance required." an automated voice said. Joshua found the keycard slot and swiped the keycard. "Rawlins, Jeremy A, access granted to Basement level. Have a nice night." With that the elevator descended. Two minutes later the doors opened up to reveal the basement of the building. The stadium sized space was filled with boxes of all sizes. All of them had been stamped with the UNSC property label. Joshua found a nearby crowbar and cracked open a medium sized case. Inside was one of the military's trucks. A manifest plastered on the inside of the door indicated it was a Warthog Light Reconnaissance vehicle. It was mounted with a single barreled heavy machine gun. "Josh! Come look at this!" Alexander said as loud as he dared. Joshua quickly ran over to the big shipping container that Alexander was staring into. It was packed full of an assortment of weapons and accessories. He read the Manifest: 250 MA5 series assault rifles, 250 M9 series sub-machine guns, 150 M90 shotgun series, 100 SRS-99D sniper rifles and 350 M6 series pistols. A seperate manifest read that there was over 1500 attachments, including: surpressors for all the guns except the shotguns. Smiling Alexander started to retrieve as many weapons as he could from the building sized container. Joshua grabbed a Sniper rifle and one of the Assault rifles, along with several surpressors for each. He lead Alexander to the warthog and they placed as much weapons as they could fit in the back. "Shit, we need ammo." Alexander said with a grin. While Alexander fetched the ammo, Josh read the users manual of the Warthog. In a few minutes Joshua learned all he needed to know and started up the truck. At first it gave a growl as it came to life for the first time, but then it went to a relatively silent mode. Alexander came back with several duffel bags of ammo. Slung across his shoulder were two pairs of olive drab combat fatigues. "So we don't look so suspicious." He said with a laugh. Alexander climbed in the back and hopped on the turret and made fake gun sounds as he swiveled back and forth. Meanwhile Joshua quickly slipped into the fatigues and drove the Warthog out of the box. Alexander pulled a box of ammo out of one of the duffel bags and loaded the light machine gun. Joshua closed the boxes and went over to the map. The place was bigger than Joshua had imagined. Over 1500 feet long and about the same wide. He located the tunnel that lead outside and hopped back into the Warthog. He drove slowly toward the exit as he was still getting used to driving it, but when they did they nearly ran into a group of customs official escorted by 5 marines. "Who are you?" asked one of the customs agents angrily. "Uhh, we are s-Sergeant M-michaels and.." Joshua didn't finish because Alexander opened fire on the small group. Two of the customs agents were cut down by several shots to their chest others recieved wounds to their legs but Alexanders shot's went wide because he wasn't prepared for the sheer power of the gun. The fifty caliber rounds tore through the thin layers of metal that the boxes had. Several of the marines raced to a nearby box and brought out SMG's. Alexander learned from his mistake and was now firing in short controlled bursts that were hitting, unsurprisingly, tight groups. One of the marines went down screaming as the fifty caliber round tore through his shin send fragments of bone and a mist of blood over his comrades. The next few rounds put him out of his misery. The other marines fired, but to no avail, as the small rounds pinged off the armored vehicle harmelssly. Three more marines went down in a burst of deadly bullets. The last marine slid his gun across the floor. "I surrender!" He yelled scared. He slowly crept from his hiding place. "I-I-I S-Surr.." Alexander mercilessly pumped the man full of lead. Now punctuated, the man fell to the floor with five steaming hot holes in his chest. Joshua stared in horror as the man lay there in a now growing pool of blood. Alexander simply laughed. Joshua started moving forward when one of the customs official ran out carrying a grenade. Joshua noticed the pin was removed and just as the man threw the grenade it exploded a foot away from himself. The explosion harmlessly threw small pieces of shrapnel at Joshua. He ignored it and put the pedal to the metal. ---- They had been driving for no more than three minutes than had local police forces had found out where they were heading and were hot on their trail. Alexander had let off round after round. Burst after burst, but the police were too determined. "Shit! I have one box of rounds left for the HMG." Alexander yelled over the roar of the wind and the sound of the screaming engine. Joshua was keeping a close eye on the heat monitor. It may have been liquid cooled but there was a point at which that wouldn't matter and the engine would over heat. Joshua was getting closer and closer to that point with each passing minute. Joshua was driving on the main freeway that encircled the city like a boaconstrictor. It had many different streets that went off into different parts of the city. Joshua was now more than 3/4 of the way done with the entire freeway and he knew an ambushed waited for him. Alexander warily got his last box of ammo and loaded it. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" He suddenly opened fire and didn't stop. Amazingly all of the rounds found their mark and all nine of their persures were disabled. Some of them, their tires pierced, lost control and crashed into one another. Others, were simply disabled because of their drivers were shot. Joshua suddenly aware of their new, more favorable, situation slowed considerably and turned off the free way and into the west sector. His heart pounding he pulled into an alley and contacted Mati. "Yes?" He asked smoothly, "It's done." Joshua said neutrally. "You have the weapons?" Mati asked sruggling to mask his excitement. "Yes." Joshua said flatly, "Good, the next stage will begin shortly. Good work, 1000 more cR is in your account." Mati hung up. "C'mon," Joshua said to Alexander, "Let's go back to HQ." "Okay!" Alexander replied happily, "I'm getting hungry anyways." Chapter Four: From behind... Sirius IX system, Planet Cale Everfrost Forest February 4th, 2524 9:45 SMT Joshua let the cold mountain air envelop him. He found it more refreshing than the small cabin that sit no more than fifty feet away from him. He sat on the frozen ground overlooking a breathtaking sight. The Calian mountain chain was powdered white, and occasionally a streak of purple rock contrasted the monochromatic environment. Joshua was taking a break from it all. The rebellion. The city. Everything. The cabin had been his fathers before he left. Even now Joshua wondered why anybody would ever leave such a place. The natural beauty of Cale was often overlooked. Venture capitalists always exploited Cale’s gift of an abundance of natural resources. The plastered over the beautiful plains with polycrete and asphalt. They hewn the forests down to almost nothing wherever they found a suitable place to mine. Closing his eyes, Joshua lay back, and rested his head on the snow, and listened. He listened to Cale’s heartbeat, it’s rhythm of breathing. Off in the distance he hear one of the few birds that remained in the mountains in the winter. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes. The blonde woman, or rather, what was left of her smiled at him. The mangled corpse’s lips moved, as if to say something, but her words were lost in the tumult of the collasping building. Joshua ran in fear out of the building. What he saw was hell. Hundreds of corpses were scattered everywhere. A woman and her daughter. An elderly man sweeping the square. Joshua felt sick as his gaze fell on an overturned baby carriage. A deep rumbling resonated from the building. It’s subtle shaking gave it the appearance of a great stone monster ready to fall upon all in its path. Finally, it fell. Joshua silently screamed and raised his arms to shield himself from the impending doom. Joshua exploded from the netherworld of his dreams, his breathing accelerated. Joshuas brown eyes quickly assessed his surroundings. The sun was just falling behind the mountains when he awoke. Joshua fell back, his breathing normal again. He felt his mind return to natures cadence. Joshua rose from his spot, taking in a mouthful of the cold winter air. He walked slowly back to the cabin. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard something coming. Joshua dove behind a fat bush and waited. Within a few seconds a Warthog came to a screeching halt. Out jumped none other than Alexander. “Josh! Where are ya?!” Shouted Alexander. “Goddammit,” Joshua muttered quietly as he came out of hiding, “What are you doing here?” “I got bored,” Alexander said with a bright smile “How’d you even find me?” Joshua said annoyed, “Sam told me. He’s easy to buy off.” Alexander said with a wink “I thought I told you to ‘’watch’’ my brothers and sisters, not bribe them!” “Hey, calm down. I got Johnny to watch them!” Alexander said defensively “Oh my god. I can’t believe you let that hoodlum into my house!” Joshua shouted “Hey, he’s just as old as you!” Alexander retorted “He stole me wallet in the seventh grade! I can’t trust him, he’s a thief!” Joshua yelled “Don’t worry! I bribed him too!” Alexander said smiling “God. Fine. You win, now what are you doing here?” Questioned Joshua “Like I said, I got bored” Alexander said with a shrug. “You do realize it’s a one room cabin? Just a bed and a stove?” Joshua asked. “Meh. I’ll sleep outside.” Alexamder replied simply. “Fine.” In truth, Joshua had the same thought. Over the next few hours Joshua and Alexander set up their accomodations. A tent was pitched, and a fire started. “So why you out here, Josh?” Alexander asked, breaking the hours long silence. “Because it’s beautiful. I love the tranquility here, it makes me feel...At peace” Joshua said after a few minutes. “Mati flipped when he learned that you left.” Alexander said softly. Joshua for the first time that day observed Alexander in great detail. Joshua could see it now. Faint bruises were all over his arms and face, his nose was subtly off, and his lip was slightly swollen. “He sent me here to tell you that you need to come back.” Alexander continued. “Why?” Joshua asked, “He says that the movement needs you. He says he is the voice of the movement and you’re it’s fists...” Alexander trailed off, “I hate it.” Joshua said flatly “What?” Alexander inquired, propping himself up on his elbows, “I hate the movement. I hate what I do. What I did. What I’m going to do...” Joshua continued, “It’s all for my family. They’ve been living lives that they never would have gotten if my mom or dad were still around. All this killing is for my family.” “Wow...I never knew you felt this way.” Alexander said after a few minutes of silence. “And i’m going to keep doing it as long as this embargo lasts. Without traders coming in I can’t make an honest living. And there’s no way in ‘’hell’’ I’m working at a factory.” Joshua sternly said, as if still trying to convince himself that. “You know, I’ve been living on the streets my entire life. My dad was a drinker and killed my mother in front of me when I was three. There was no trial, and after that he beat me. One day I snapped and stabbed him when I was seven. Somehow the police found out and I was sent to this home. I ran away after a few days because everyone treated me like dirt." Alexander recounted, "So I roamed the streets for the rest of my life. Until one day, I saw Mati. He emanated this aura of...power. He started telling me about what he thought and the whole injustice thing. He made sense you know? He made it sound like I could serve a purpose in life. So I joined him." "Well I-" Joshua was cut short by a sudden unexplainable feeling. "What?" Alexander asked. "C'mon, we gotta leave." Joshua said suddenly "Wait, what? I just got here, you can't just-" Alexanders face twisted in pain and he gave a strained scream. He fell to the ground, blood gushing from the fresh wound in his back. "Alex?" Suddenly he felt something whiz by his face. That was when he got a hold of itself. He ran and dove into the cabin and frantically grabbed his Sub-machine gun. He grabbed a magazine and slammed it home. A burst of automatic fire tore through the quaint wooden cabin, sending shards of wood everywhere. Joshua swung his arm out and let off a blind fired burst. Joshua started to count, 1...2...3 He pushed himself forwards, with each stride he lunged five feet forward. He reached the Warthog within seconds. He sat against the side of the armored truck breathing hard, more out of panic than physical stress. He risked poking his head over the truck. His answer was a burst of assault rifle fire. Perfect Joshua thought, he had the shooter pinpointed. He popped up again and returned a burst of silenced rounds. Once Joshua regulated his breathing he ran over to Alexanders limp body. Joshua examined him quickly. Two rounds had cut straight through his back. Luckily it missed his spine, but Joshua wasn't sure that Alexander would make it. He struggled to get leverage on his body as he tried to lift it. After a few seconds Joshua had his grip and carried him to the Warthog. Joshua rose and emptied his clip into the dark. He hefted Alexander into the side seat and got himself into the driver seat. He refreshed his magazine and turned on the engine. He started to back up when the shooter fired again. Joshua could hear the rounds bite deep into the armor. Armor Piercing Joshua thought. He shone the headlights on the area where the rounds had originated. A muscular man, clad entirely in black stood there holding an Assault rifle, similar to the ones Joshua had stolen. In one hand he held his SMG, the other was tight on the wheel. Joshua punched the engine. While driving past Joshua sprayed at the assassin. Joshua thought he saw the man fall but wasn't sure. ---- The engine screamed as he finally got back onto the paved road back to Carthage. Joshua had never driven so fast in his life. Chapter Five: Retribution Coming soon... Chapter Six: Strike the heart Coming soon... =Section Two: Harvest= Chapter Seven: A plan Coming soon... Chapter Eight: Destruction Coming soon... Chapter Nine: The Covenant Coming soon... Chaprter Ten: Rebirth Coming soon... Epilogue Coming soon...